


I'll look after you

by booloveshiscuppycake



Category: Jaspar-Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, youtube-Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booloveshiscuppycake/pseuds/booloveshiscuppycake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's been away in LA for a month. Caspar's alone in London moping in their flat. When Joe comes back Caspar's overjoyed. However, his sad feelings catch up with him in a nightmare. Luckily Joe's there to comfort him.</p>
<p>I wrote this a while back so it's set before the two of them moved out you guys. Hope you like it xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll look after you

The month Joe and Oli were away in LA while Caspar was stuck alone in the flat wasn't a good month. For starters, Caspar was over loaded with work. Which is why he decided to stay back anyways. He had meetings almost everyday prepping for his book with him mum. And while he loved it he hated coming back in the evenings to an empty flat with no Joe in it to make him laugh, play Fifa with him and just make him feel less tired in general.

Most days he ended up caving and calling Joe on FaceTime and just keeping him there, especially when he was in bed trying to sleep. Joe'd be editing his vlogs and Caspar would just curl up in bed and stare at his laptop screen until he fell asleep. Occasionally Joe would point out something funny in his video or Caspar would mumble something but mostly it was just a comforting silence.

This miserable state of things is exactly why the moment Caspar heard Joe opening the front door he was out of bed running up the stairs. Quite literally jumping at him the moment he was through the said door, screaming at the top of his lungs. Joe of course used to Caspar's antics pushed his bags out of the way and let himself be toppled to the floor, ending up with a lapful of Caspar absolutely crushing him with his giant alien limbs.

"Hey budddddyy how've you been?!" he laughed combing his fingers through Caspar's blonde locks "missed me much?"

"You have no idea" mumbled Caspar tucking his face under Joe's jaw and hugging him "it's been shit without you"

"Awwh. To be honest though I'm quite proud of you for not burning the place down" Joe said letting himself be hugged and hugging back just as tightly. He added quietly " I've missed you too buddy. I don't like it when you're too far away from me"

"I know I watched your vlog where you were facetiming me" Caspar grinned looking up. They both laughed and sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying being close to each other again. Eventually, Joe's arse was killing him so he spoke up.

"Okay you've crushed me enough now off. Off of me you giant pineapple!" Joe demanded pushing Caspar off him and then gently helping him up in apology when Caspar tumbled off his lap with a huff. He was the only one Joe would ever be gentle with, because 6 foot tall giant as he was Caspar was a fragile little specimen.

"But I missed yooooou" Caspar said in his high pitched voice putting his arms around Joe's shoulders and clinging onto his side the minute he was pulled up.  
Quick as ever Joe tickled him making Caspar squeal and let go, pouting at Joe.

"Give me five minutes you Rodney! I haven't even closed the freaking door yet!"

Xx  
That night after they'd ordered some random Chinese takeout and played about five games of Fifa they finally headed down to bed. And now it was around three twenty in the morning and Joe was still up editing a gaming video because of his horrible jet lag.  
He had closed his bedroom door earlier to not disturb Caspar so he jumped a good foot in the air when it suddenly creaked open. It was only Caspar though, in his stupid pizza pajama pants and sleep ruffled hair looking tired and very very snuggly.

"Joe?" He mumbled leaning heavily against the door.

"You startled me you Wally" Joe said recovering quickly and sitting up in bed. "Are you alrigh'?"

"Nightmare" Caspar mumbled again rubbing his eyes "could I maybe-is it weird if-can I sleep with you tonight??"

"Yeah of course" Joe said scooting to the left of his bed with his laptop and lifting the covers invitingly "cmon buddy you know I'll guard you against the monsters"

Caspar sniffled tiredly and stumbled over, flopping haphazardly across the bed and then crawling under the covers. Joe watched him fondly and then lifted his arm so the boy could cuddle up against his side. Joe knew how Caspar got after his nightmares. He craved for affection and to be looked after but it was also the only time he got unsure and hesitant around Joe. So Joe always made sure to be extra tactile around him and bring Caspar back to his old silly self before he fell asleep.

Like right now when Caspar got under his arm he made sure to run his hand up and down his side firmly in a soothing manner reminding him it was okay.

"It was the same dream again" Caspar said turning his face toward Joe's warm chest and hiding his face.

"Hmm?" Joe hummed leaning back against his pillows and drawing Caspar closer to his side. He looked down at the top of Caspar's head and though 'fuck it' and gave him a quick kiss to his hair, his hand still running up and down the younger boy's side "You've had this dream before?"

"Yeaaah" Caspar mumbled refusing to look Joe in the eye and instead looking at his laptop screen. "Is this the last of us?"

Joe knew he was trying to avoid talking about it. But he also knew Caspar well enough to know that unless the boy got it off his chest he's going to keep having nightmares. So he jostled him gently to make him look up and then said "you know I'm going to make you talk about it right?"

Looking closely he saw that Caspar's lower lip was trembling, a sure sign that the boy was close to tears. So he tightened his grip around him and used his other hand to hold his face and gently brush his thumb under his eye, trying to calm him down.

"Oh love" he murmured shushing him when Caspar breath hitched and his eyes started to well up "it can't be that bad yeah? Cmon I'll work it out if you tell me. You know I'll look after you. Promise."

Apparently that had hit a nerve because Caspar's breathed hitched again and he felt the boy's body wrack with a suppressed sob. So he threw all logic out of the window and pulled the younger boy between his legs, letting him lay on his chest and hide his face in the crook of his neck. He knew Caspar felt safer when he was being held so ignoring their size difference and the way he was being crushed he did just that.

"It's okay buddy you know it is yeah?" Joe murmured soothingly feeling the wetness of tears against his neck "just talk and get it out" he wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head again. The room was quiet for a few minutes and then-

"You-you were gone again" Caspar choked out suddenly his face still hidden. "And-and it hurt my chest like, you were just gone Joe -couldn't find you and -just-" he started crying again and Joe's chest constricted painfully at the hurt little whines the boy was letting out "and it was so lonely and it hurt" Caspar rambled his voice getting higher "and I woke up and I thought you were still in LA and-I know it's pathetic but-you can't leave me please" he let out a sob at the end and clutched onto Joe's bicep squeezing painfully.

Joe was a bit stunned but his main priority was getting Caspar coherent and calm so he stroked the blonde head and gently forced him to look up. "Caspar, listen to me for a bit yeah babe?"

Caspar hiccuped and nodded so Joe continued " you are my best friend in every sense of the word and I would quite literally hop on the next plane possible from where ever the hell I am to get to you if you ever called me crying or scared or anything really. You're so important to me buddy, so so important"

Caspar's lower lip was still trembling but he'd stopped crying at least so Joe went on "I know I tease you and prank you all the time but if anyone else so much as makes fun of your hair I don't care how much of a tiny useless sparrow I am I will fly at them and I will make them pay. You hear that my gigantic, alien, pineapple boy" Joe teased poking Caspar's cheek and making his face scrunch up in a small smile though tears were still pooling in his eyes. Joe smiled back in victory. "I love you a very very large amount and I bet people are sick of how much I love you but screw them cos god damn are we awesome!" Joe exclaimed slapping Caspar's face very gently a few times and then tickling his sides. He let out a giggle and squirmed in Joe's arms burying his face in his chest.

"Ugh you're wiping all that snot on my t-shirt aren't you?" Joe groaned not really minding at all.

"Maybeee" came Caspar's muffled reply stilling his squirming and hugging Joe.

They quietly held on to each other for a few minutes before Caspar looked up at Joe and gave a small genuine smile,even with tears still smudged on his face and Joe smiled back feeling relieved.

He had never quite dealt with Caspar being upset over him before, so he was terrified of saying the wrong thing and hurting the boy even more. He brushed away the tears and smacked his cheek again and this time Caspar laughed so he knew for sure that they were on familiar ground again.

"You know" said Caspar "that's the first time I've cried in quite a while"

"Yeah" Joe replied "I've seen you cry like once? I think. When Gabby came over and broke up with you"

"Oh yeah" Caspar said shuddering. "That was horrible"

"I think my comforting skills were equally horrible back then" Joe laughed "I just made you play Fifa and didn't make you talk about it at all. Who does that?!"

"To be honest though it worked quite well" said Caspar snuggling against Joe's chest and getting comfortable. He hesitated a minute before he spoke.

"I'm sorry for the whole weird crying thing. I-well-I don't know. I guess all of my 'I miss Joe Sugg' emotions caught up with me unexpectedly"

Joe shrugged. "I don't mind really. I'd be a bit of hypocrite if I did, to be honest" he laughed ruffling Caspar's hair.

"We're a bit useless without eachother aren't we?"

Caspar grinned too and sang "we're the very best friends that anyone could haveee"

Joe groaned. "Love you or not you still can't sing mate"

Caspar bit his shoulder in revenge and Joe swatted his arm, reaching forward with his free hand for his laptop and setting it down on Caspar's lap, who was lounging between his legs.  
He closed his editing tabs and opened YouTube. He let the younger boy pick something to watch (which turned out to be Zoe's vlog) and got comfortable against his pillows letting Caspar's warm weight on his chest lull him to sleep.

When he woke up again some time later he had a painful crick in his neck and Caspar was snoring loudly on his chest, his dead weight crushing him. A video was still playing, squinting against the bright light Joe smiled when he realized it was one of his old vlogs when him and Caspar had gone to see a football match with his dad.

Wincing at the pain in his back he gently pushed Caspar off of him and let him snuggle against his side instead. Joe drew up the covers over them bothand fell asleep watching his vlogs and thinking about how stupidly big he smiled when Caspar's with him.

And when Caspar woke him in the morning with a cup of tea and kiss on his cheek, smiling sheepishly that same stupid smile grew on his face becasue yeah, he loved this idiot.

And he was fine with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if my writing's any good :) I just got back into it and I want to know if you guys would be interested in seeing more.x  
> Also i'm on tumblr as booloveshiscuppycake


End file.
